youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Wild Fires
Wild Fires I was born a stormy spring day, which went on until nightfall. Being the last one born, and the runt, it was debated if I should have been named or not. After one cold morning, when the sun was on my frosted fur, my name was decided. My two litter mates were Daybreak: A slender pale black female with deeper black markings and sharp hazel eyes. And Storm: A muscular male with tawny/streaked fur and blazing amber eyes. After only a month or so after he was born, Storm stumbled upon a fox trap where his leg was torn up. After many attempts to free him, we finally did, but he had lost too much blood. He died only minutes later. My Pack was called the Wild Fires, and we were very powerful. After taking over many other territories, it became a challenge to keep track of them. It was simply too big for us. After too many dispersals about, challengers… We began to become uneasy. After our Rival Pack, the Thunder Clouds, challenged us for the territory, we gave it up willingly. As our territory increased, and life became easier, trouble began. Four males would continuously come back in our territory in search of any females from our pack. Each time I saw them, knowing they would mix things up, I chased them off aggressively. A bitter cold day, I was making my way down to the river to lap up some water. As I finished, and was heading back to my pack, the largest led came out of cover to me. I snapped aggressively, still loyal to my pack, and lashed out a paw, barely missing him. He backed up slightly and I took the chance to sprint off. But he must have been faster for when I was going back to my pack he leaped out at me, missing me. But that was enough to confuse me. He took the chance and led me farther away from the pack. After several attempts at mating with me, he failed and wandered off. My aggression made him go. As I arrived back at my pack, the Alphas smelled my fur. Scenting him on my snowy white coat, they assumed the worst. I was banished not long after. As the season changed, and I was still a loner. I met a beautiful black female named Raven. We became slight friends, hunting together when the food supply was low, sleeping next to each other if the nights were cold, but nothing more. After Raven found a male in need of a female for his pack, she took the chance to become Dominate Female. Slightly wanting the place, but knowing I could not have it, I simply moved on. Young Ones Not long after I stumbled upon another pack, The Young Ones. After meeting the Dominate Male, Youssarian, I slightly fell for him. As he gave me the role of Dominate Female, I was a bit surprised knowing I had only been in a pack for a few years of my life with the same role all those years. As I took on the role of Dominate Female, I fell even more for Youssarian. As mating season slowly began, I couldn’t help but feel warmed when Youssarian stuck closer to me. With the bonding between us growing stronger, I took the first chance I had to mate with him. Irritably, Mozart, a pesky female, (<3 ya Mozart! Lol) decided she was going to stir things up. Almost every time Youssarian and I attempted to mate, Mozart would find her own mate somehow. There were wandering males… Lone males… Homestar Runner… With that always making me tense, it became hard to keep on the duties of Dominate Female. As the same problem about mating came on with Snow, she was a bit wiser about it. Fed up with Mozart, I finally drew the line and banished her from the pack. After Rocket Dog and Swift Kill also mated, I gave them a good snapping, until the submitted, shaking and terrified. Not long after, Youssarian and I were able to mate. Come early spring I was heavily carrying about six pups. Since it was my first litter, I was having the slight sickness and nausea. As they grew, and my expecting time became nearer, the sickness went away. Just in time too. Two days later I gave birth to six pups as I had expected, but sadly one male was born dead. That left five healthy and strong pups: Three males and two females. After giving birth, I was far too exhausted to do anything but lay my head down and rest. Litters: Seacrest, Current, Tide, Oriole and Tundra. Family: Mother: Blazing ice Father: Meadow Brothers: Storm Sisters: DayBreak